Stormcage
by Angelic Toaster
Summary: Deep in the high-security vaults of the Stormcage are two women, both loved deeply by one impossible mad man with a box. This is where River Song meets Rose Tyler. And this is the story of the day I died. Please Read! Story reveals who River Song is.
1. Capture

Deep in the Stormcage, River Song is woken from her silent sleep by loud talking in the halls. She's up immediately, looking out through her bars. It's a girl, not all that tall and fairly curvy but still thin with dyed-blond hair. She's talking a bit loudly to an escort that's trying to lock her in the cell next to River's. "Wait, please!" She's saying, almost but not quite desperate. "Really, I need to get to the Doctor! I fixed the hole anyways, why do you have to put me in 'ere?"

The main guard speaks gruffly as they shove her through the door, locking her in. "You committed a crime, you'll pay the time. No visitors." Then they walk away, and River can hear the girl groan and her footsteps, telling River that she's pacing.

But she mentioned the Doctor, River is curious. She peeks her head out of the bars a bit, enough to see the girl pacing next to her own bars. River whistles to catch the girl's attention, who peeks her own head out of her bars to look at River. "Yes?"

River smiles. "Hello Sweetie. Who will you be, then?"

Rose furrows her brow. "I'd tell you, but then they'd know. That would be disastrous."

River frowns in confusion, but lets the oddness slide. "So what'd you do to get in here?"

Rose shrugs. "Not much. Ripped a hole in the fabric of reality, walked across from another Universe, through the void, to this one. I was fixing the hole when they found me, and I'm surprised they found me before the Doctor. Honestly. He'd 'ave known it was me immediately, if he saw it, surely he'd 'ave hurried to find me."

River almost smiles. Obviously an ex-companion of his. So who? "How do you know the Doctor? Or better, which Doctor?"

Rose smiles. "I was his… companion for a few years, till I got stuck in another Universe with 'is duplicate. I knew two of his forms, the one that was all big-eared and leather clad, and I knew him when 'e wore a trench coat over a suit with converse. Had great hair, just great."

River frowns. She hasn't met either of these forms. Not yet, anyways. He must have been younger. "Alright, so how'd you rip that hole?"

Rose shrugs. "I looked into the heart of the TARDIS while I was still traveling with him. Turned hundreds of Daleks to dust with the power; I could see everything and do anything. I even brought my friend back from the dead, a bit too permanently. He's Captain Jack Harkness, and 'e can't die. Or age. I think he eventually becomes the Face of Boe. You know 'im?"

River almost smiles at her rambling. "Back to ripping the hole, or, better yet, the duplicate."

Rose nods. "He loved me but I was human. Erm… Am? Any-" River cuts her off.

"He… He loved you?" Her face is full of shock and hurt.

Rose immediately looks guilty, and sympathetic. "Oh, oh gosh. I'm sorry, I- You love him too, don't you?"

River packs away her hurt into her mind, hiding it, and smiles sheepishly at Rose. "I do. And I know he loves me, in his future. Because we keep meeting in the wrong order, his firsts are my lasts, my lasts are his firsts. Time travel."

Rose nods. "Wibbly-wobbly-timey-whimey." River almost laughs at how much this girl sounds like the Doctor, and how seriously she just said that.

"We, in the future-wait. Oh. Spoilers." At this, she stops talking. Assuming she is confusing Rose, she gets ready to explain what she means by spoilers, but Rose just nods.

"Don't want to cause a paradox or anything by one person knowing too much. Although, I probably already know it. Time Vortex coursing through my head and all, making me live forever."

River frowns. Rose sees the frown and explains, "With the Time Vortex in my head since I was nineteen, I'm stuck like this. Currently, I'm 126. You wanted to know about the duplicate?" River nods. "Alrigh'. The Doctor left me with him and my family in another Universe, one with a living version of my father in it, that we'd been in before. We'd sorta made lives there. So, at twenty-six, the duplicate (John Smith, we called 'im), and I had a boy. 'E was Jack.

"But everyone was growing old, dyin'. My mum and dad went first, around then we realized I wouldn't ever age. So I've just been living there, watching my family die. My son went last, and I lost it. The Time Vortex woke up in my mind and I walked through the walls of the Universes, just strolled through the Void, to here." River notices how she takes up a far-away look as she explains this, and she can sympathize with her pain.

"That sounds… horrible. I'm not going to lie, I've never felt anything like that, no one has-" Rose cuts River off here, snapping back to reality.

"Jack has. And the Doctor, to an extent. He outlives everyone he loves, and in the end he'll be alone. No family left. No one left. Except, not anymore. Jack an' me, we can live forever with him. When we traveled together, the three of us, every second was wonderful. Forgetting the minute when a Slitheen was choking me. But, even then, something good came of it. I could see how much the two love me in how they reacted to that. But, anyways, he's got us now, once I serve my 200 years… Or break out." She shrugs at the last bit, and River finds it very hard to be Jealous of the Doctor's love for her. With what she's been through, she needs him, he needs her. He needs her and this Jack person she mentioned. Besides, she won't be with him anymore linearly to her own timeline.

So River nods and says, "Well, I've got some snooping around on a great big Space Ship to do, and I'm sure I'll be meeting up with the Doctor afterwards. Would you like to come?"

Rose laughs an infectious laugh at her words, and River finds herself chuckling also. With a big grins, Rose responds, "Nahh. S'like ya said! You future is 'is past. It'd cause a great big paradox if I went with you. Couldn't have those reapers coming to clean the wound, now could we?"

River is a bit confused by her last sentence, but understands most of what she means. So she nods. "I'll see you when I get back, then? Ta-ta, Sweetie." With that, River Song presses a button on her wristwatch and disappears.

Rose grins. River Song is definitely one to drive the Doctor mad, he'll think she's just sooo enigmatic, almost as enigmatic as when the Face of Boe teleported with a beam of light on New Earth in New New York, which was technically New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York…

It's almost three hours later when Rose is startled from her peaceful daydream by River Song being escorted back into her cell by three different guards. Rose laughs at her expression, and what she says. "Spare me the talk Sweetie, I know how bad I am for breaking out again."

It's as they lock her cell doors when Rose sees it, the truth of Doctor River Song. Of Doctor Melody Pond and her parents, how they travel with the Doctor, how he's changed his face once more… It's all in the gold shimmering around the now laughing River Song/Melody Pond.

Once the guards are gone, Rose speaks to Melody. "I know your name."

River pauses, smiling confusedly. "Yes, I think you would, I… have told you before."

Rose smiles, shaking her head. "You know exactly what I mean, Melody Pond. I can see it in the gold swirling all around you. The only thing I can't see is… why are you in here? What did you do?"

River takes a deep breath in, getting past her shock. She doesn't hear her real name often. "I killed a man, a good man. And I made a promise."

Rose takes a deep breath as the story behind this cryptic answer is revealed in the myth. She was so young, he was so old. She was made for the task. "Oh. No, but wasn't your fault. You were forced to. You were made, morphed for the task. On that lake beach in Utah, middle of the desert, strapped in the space suit. It was controlling you. Oh!" Rose stumbles and falls against the bars, hissing in pain and clutching her head. The burning, the ever-swirling knowledge, so so so much… "Oh, River, Melody… You had to pretend that… Pretend you didn't know it's you. You couldn't stop yourself, you couldn't cause that paradox… it had to happen. You had to convince them, your parents, your mum and your dad… Amy and Rory had to think you didn't know what's going on. Or at least, no more than you usually do." Rose looks up at River and River gasps at her golden eyes, the tears rolling down her cheeks. How can she know what she did? On that beach in Utah? She'd gotten the blue letter, the picnic, when they were told to do nothing… She's had to shoot at herself, knowing it wouldn't pierce the suit. The emotions had taken over, she'd almost forgotten that he'd die that day… Rose speaks once more, "The girl, torn from her mother's clutch at such a young age. The haunted childhood, growing up, the schools, and soon… Soon, the expedition… You'll call, he'll be mine. Doctor Donna…. Can't come… Paradox… Never return…" At this point, she squeezes her eyes shut. Rose's fingers twist in her bottle-blond hair, clutch her head, her burning mind. How can she withstand it? Burning, itching hurting, burning, the drums! One two the four, one two the four, one two three four…

River watches the woman sink to the floor, her head reeling at her cryptic words, the way her eyes glowed. What could she have meant? Certain bits she understood but… Oh, her mind is beginning to piece it together.

But she can't. If she figured it out, if she learns what she meant, she'll know her future. That's her future. And she can't know that. But Donna, Doctor Donna… She'd heard that name before, in his stories. Donna's the woman that he told literally everything, his confident when he was so sad about losing someone. A girl he missed dearly, a previous companion of his that he wouldn't describe to River, even speak the name of. And after the Time War… Well, he never really heals from the loss of his home. And it does take him just about forever to realize his new home is his TARDIS…

Rivers knows now. This must be the woman he refused to tell her about. She's the only companion he ever refused to tell her about flat-out, the one who's memory continually brought sadness to his face, and occasionally anger and possibly jealousy. This is the mysterious woman. Well, meeting her hasn't cleared much of any of the mystery up. "You know, you're the only companion the Doctor won't talk about. Always, whenever he accidentally mentions you or I ask about you, he won't even say your name. He gets sad. He's always missed you."

Rose's hands, previously knotting through her hair and rubbing her head, go still. She slowly tilts her head up to face Melody Pond and opens her golden-glowing eyes, blinking them repeatedly. "And I, him."

River tilts her head at her. "But you've had his duplicate?"

The woman nods, confirming in a strange tone, "But I've had his duplicate." Then she laughs a haunted laugh. "Such a strange thing to say! Such a strange thing to say that I spent the best two years of my life traversing time and space in a living wooden box! Such a strange thing to say I'm over 100 years old in my 19-year-old body! Such a strange thing to say-" Rose stops here, seeming like she's going to go on but falling silent, her hands resuming the head-rubbing, closing her eyes and looking down. She pulls her knees up to her chest and River has the impression that she's gone mad.

Worried, River speaks up. "Are you alright Sweetie?"

She's more worried when Rose looks back up at her with her eyes back to normal through the tears, grinning. "I haven't been alright for a long time now, Melody." Then she sighs, standing and looking Melody Pond in the eyes. "I'm gunna knock off for a bit. 'Night." Then she walks out of River's vision and a bouncing on the springy bed can be heard.

"Good night," calls Melody. Then she goes to sleep herself.

A couple of weeks later, Rose and Melody find themselves talking like old chums. "So, you still haven't told me your name?"

Rose smiles at the woman. But her smile is bittersweet. Melody leaves for the expedition in a few minutes. The expedition to the Library. "Oh, you know I can't."

"But why?" She's pressing for more and more information on the woman. They've mostly talked about River for the time they've known each other.

Rose almost laughs. "The wrong word in the wrong place can do so much damage, Melody Pond. My name alone could possibly bring about the end of the Universe, if only the right person hears it. I can't tell you more than I've already said about myself."

River looks into the woman's eyes, searching them for something, what she's not sure of. "Oh… Then what can I call you?"

Rose smiles, "What you've always called me."

River frowns, knowing she won't get anything more from the woman. What does she always call her? Does she mean 'Sweetie?' Somehow, River knows that is not what she means. Eventually, she sighs. "Your pain and your suffering, how do you deal with it?"

Rose smiles at her. "I don't believe I do deal with it, Melody. I do what the Doctor does."

River understands this part. "You run."

Rose grins, one of her few real grins, a contagious smile. Nodding happily, she agrees, "I run."

Melody looks down at her wrist watch and smiles at Rose when she looks back up. "It is time for me to go, Sweetie."

Rose holds her smile for Melody's sake. "Goodbye, Melody Pond." River smiles.

"Goodbye, Sweetie." With that, River presses the buttons on her wristwatch and disappears.

A couple of hours later, strapped into the chair, the countdown on 1, River Song knows what she always calls the woman.

Forty years pass. Rose sits, same as ever, whistling a tune no one else knows in her Stormcage.

**Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And Favorite! BTW-Don't own anything. :)  
><strong>


	2. Two Hundred Years

**I don't own DW or Avril Lavigne's Alice Underground. Hope you enjoy. BTW-It's best to listen to the actual song while or before reading this for reference.**

One hundred years ago, Rose said good bye to Melody Pond for the last time. No one has been placed in a high-security vault near Rose's since, she's had no one to talk to. So, Rose Tyler hasn't spoken in one hundred years. But she's sung. Every day, the Universe in her head shows her another song to sing. Occasionally, guards will stop by and admire her voice, but no one lingers.

Today, Rose is singing one of her favorites. It's from Earth, a slightly inspirational song by a punk Canadian singer Avril Lavigne. Well, originally at least. In the millennia to come, billions of professionals will cover this song over and over again. But no one can ever compare to the original.

Laying back on her bed with her eyes closed, Rose sings the chorus.

"I, I, I'll get by

I, I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I, I won't cry..." She trails off here, opening her eyes and sitting up. There is a man in an old British Military outfit standing just outside of her bars, clapping.

"Lovely voice," he says in an American accent.

Rose grins, something she hasn't done much in her 140 years in Stormcage. Jumping off of the bed excitedly and rushing to the bars, Rose shoves her arms through the bars and grabs his leppels. Still grinning, she pulls him closer until their mouths meet in between two of the bars. The kiss is bried but sweet.

"Jack!" Squeals Rose.

Jack laughs light heartedly at her enthusiasm and replies, "Rose Tyler, it's good to see you too. What have you been up to that got you in here?"

Rose can tell he doesn't just mean Stormcage, he means this Universe. He knows she was taken back to the other Universe with the Duplicate and her mother. "Well, first you should know that, if given the choice, I would've grown old and died 166 years ago." She watches his eyes widen, his eyebrows shooting up. "I am 266 years old. I've been in Stormcage for 140 years, and I was in the other Universe for 126 years before that. At 24, I married the duplicate, John Smith." Rose shows him her engagement and wedding rings, both gold with little diamonds in them. "At 26 I had baby Jack Mickey Tyler-Smith. I worked at Torchwood all of those years while watching them both grow old, wither, and die. When Jack died, I lost it. I got every last bit of the Time Vortex back from the farthest reaches of my mind, tore a hole in across the two Universes through the Void and crossed it. Stormcage came and arrested me while I was fixing it." She says this all matter-of-factly, Jack getting more overwhelmed with each sentence. "Bad Wolf, Jack. You know the story, I am the Bad Wolf and I bring life. Unintentionally, of course, I brought you and me. You and I, Jack. Can't die or age, cuts and bruises hurt like for anyone, but they heal almost immediately."

Jack is at a loss for words for a moment before saying, "Oh, Rose... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Rose nods. "But that's alright, because there is one upside. When you look at it, I was a nineteen-year-old girl with her two best friends in the world in mortal peril, friends that I never wanted to lose. Friends I wanted forever with. I had all of the power in the Universe. So what do I do? I give us forever. You and me with him, always. And I'm willing to bet he's got unlimited regenerations."

Jack grins now, realizing what she's saying. "The old gang. Forever"

Rose nods. "And maybe forever seems bleak and scary and sad now, but maybe it's not so bad with people to spend it with. But, for now, Jack... I have to stay here sixty more years. I have to finish my sentence. 200 years, the general life-sentence. Just sixty more years."

Jack looks her right in the eye now, noticing that her eyes are fixed on a spot just behind him. "What? No! I'll break you out now! There's no reason for you to stay here when they won't be able to find us, we'll be on the TARDIS!"

Rose smiles at him, the grin not reaching her eyes that seem to waver almost from their spot on the wall. Finally, after a few more moments, she swallows and looks into his eyes, losing the fake smile. "Sixty years, Jack. That's all. And, in the meantime, you can get the Doctor and tell him everything I've told you. But I have sixty more years of my sentence to complete, and I know you have loose ends to tie up. Spend some of the time with Gwen Cooper-Williams and her baby and Rhys. You left her one hell of a mess to clean up. And Jack," now she reaches her hand out between the bars, placing it on his shoulder gently. "He was a kid. He was your grandson. He's not in the nothing. He's a ghost, Jack, and he will be until you tell him why. And he _will_ forgive you. But you have to explain it to him. And you can't tell your daughter what he is; she can't see him or hear him, she can't handle the torture. You help him cope and you stay with Gwen for as long as she needs and then you go. Because, when it all comes down to it, Jack, sixty years isn't just what I need. You need it."

Her eyes glow golden but still search his own for understanding. Shock, she sees first, then sadness, and finally the understanding. Now for the final bit of instructions. "Sixty years, for the entire duration of which the Doctor must know I'm here and why and how, and he must not come. He mustn't jump forwards in time to get you when you're ready and jump forwards to get me. He has to wait the actual years that you take, he must be with just you for a while. Then, in sixty year's time, he can come. No earlier, and no later. And you have to go now, Jack." With this, her eyes still glowing and tears streaming down her cheeks, Rose Tyler kisses Jack once more before letting go of him. And she doesn't wait to watch him go, she lays back down on her bed, closing her eyes, and goes back to singing;

"I, I, I'll get by

I, I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I, I won't cry..." So Jack, teary himself, leaves her, only to come back in Sixty years. Rose, not worried at all, doesn't bother to glance into her own future. She'll never know until in happens.

**Hi! Hope you liked it! If you haven't watched Torchwood, you won't understand my reference to it earlier. Sorry 'bout that. :) But it's a good show, you should try it out! As always, please please UBER please review.**


	3. Desperation

**Hi! I don't own anything!**

Rose sighs, turning over on her lumpy Stormcage prison bed without opening her eyes. It had been such a nice dream, one about... about something... Some one... Oh. She's lost it, such a nice dream and all she can remember is a fuzzy feeling of contempt.

It does not matter. She knows, her brain singing the knowledge gleefully at her, that Jack and the Doctor arrive to take her away in exactly one hour. She knows she ought to start cleaning herself for the day, eat the regulation breakfast that will undoubtedly be waiting next to her door when she opens her eyes, but she can't bring herself to do it. In all of the happiness and excitedness of the day, her mind has finally glanced into the future. And it's wrong. All she sees is pain, all she feels is desperation... and fear. And she hears something so deep and wrong and impossible that it shakes her to the core. And she can hear herself, her own thoughts for not two hours in the future, _It's all my fault and I could never prevent it._

Finally, she opens her eyes. Her cell is no different than ever, grey and tired. Unforgiving. The air is no different, the feel of the atmosphere as always, the contents of the entire Stormcage the normal amount and kind for the same reason. Unconsciously smoothing her hair, Rose sits up and dangles her legs over the side of the raised bed, her feet skimming the floor. The Universe is in motion, she feels the prison planet orbit and rotate beneath her feet. All of it... Normal.

Rose cautiously goes through the motions of the morning, eating and bathing and being escorted by the guards to get her things and prepare to leave Stormcage. Almost an hour later, Rose is just finishing signing the last release paper. Setting it down own the desk, she relishes in the feel of her own clothing. Her tight purple shirt, leather jacket, and black slacks are so much better than the prison outfits. Any minute now, Jack and the Doctor will arrive to take her away to a better life.

One minute before they should be arriving, it all changes. There is a new presence in the Stormcage, ones that should be impossible. From down the hall there can be heard screaming, crying, and voices. "EXTERMINATE!"

Rose's eyes fly wide open as she shoots up from her chair, still rooted to the spot as people and aliens all around her run screaming in the other directing. Then they burst in through the door, killing people left and right until, within seconds, the only living creature in the room besides the Daleks is Rose.

"Impossible," she chokes out in a shaky voice, staring at the creatures in pure terror.

"Wrong!" Replies one of the three of them. This one seems to be their leader.

"How are you here?" Rose seems to be easing over the initial shock. "How are you existing?"

"We escaped! We exited the Void when you crossed! We exited the Void and exterminated the inferior Cybermen before they could follow!"

Rose's mind is whirring, but she seems to be calming on the outside. She laughs at the irony. "You're the Daleks that were there on the day I died! And now you're here when we're finally supposed to be reunited? How ironic!"

"Irony is not important! You will come with us!"

She laughs once more. "And why would I do that, _Dalek_?"

"We have seen your power! You will come with us and be our weapon to destroy the Universe!" Rose laughs a third time. She is readying herself internally to dust them all.

"Not bloody likely! You know my power! I am going to turn you all to dust. Any last words, Dalek?" She asks them this with a smug grin, putting her hands on her hips. She won't be having this stop her from finally seeing her Doctor.

"You can not!" Suddenly, they are all screaming these words as her eyes begin to glow golden. Holding her hands out, Rose feels into the Universe and clamps on every Dalek in existence. Taking a deep breath in, she clamps her hands and they all simultaneously turn to dust.

Dropping her hands, she falls to the ground, panting heavily from the effort in her position on all fours. After a moment of silence, thundering footsteps make her look up. Down the corridor, all three running at her as fast as they possibly can, are the Doctor and Jack and the Master. Knowledge floods her and in the back of her mind she suddenly knows all of the Master's history. Ignoring that part of her mind, Rose stands quickly and notices that the Master is ahead of the Doctor and Jack. And they are trying to beat him to her. But he's closing in, and Rose finds herself backing into the wall, not hearing whatever Jack and the Doctor are yelling. Then the Master is there, one arm around her waist and the other with it's hand on her neck, constricting her air. The lack of air and grip is painful, but won't kill her. What is he thinking?

Jack and the Doctor come to a stop just feet in front of Rose and the Master, eyes desperate and pleading, and a little bit angry. "Let her go," says the Doctor.

The Master laughs lightly, tightening his grip on Rose. "I think not. You see, I've created a device that makes it so her powers don't work when it comes to me. I can kill her and she can't kill me. But she can still do what I want from her. She is going to be very very useful in my plans. So why would I let her go?" Rose, wide-eyed and lacking oxygen, scrambles to pull his hand from her neck to no avail. He said... he can kill her. And Rose can feel it, a block of energy on the entity around her. It is almost as choking as his hand on her throat.

"So, Doctor... Bye!" Then he takes his hand from her throat to a button on a watch on his other wrist, pressing it before waving at the Doctor. Rose feels herself begin to dematerialize and makes one last attempt to claw free from the Master's clutches, eyes flicking between Jack, the Doctor, and the Master's arm holding her much too close to him. But all too soon, they're gone.

**Wow... Even I don't know where I'm going with this quite yet. I mean, I have a fuzzy outline idea, but it's sure to change. I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. His Plan

**Thank you Mrs. 11****th****, Scifigeekgirl, DancingQueen411, Pilcrow, clair83, and Dreamcatcher for reviewing! I don't own anything!**

Seconds later, Rose finds herself coming to existence in what seems to be another prison, held tight by the waist in the Master's arms. Just a moment later, they've fully materialized and his hand is on her throat again, his mouth at her ear. "You're going to block them from following us right now. Do it, girl." When Rose tries to shake her head no, he squeezes her throat a bit and she has no choice. Eyes glowing golden and full of tears, she stops the Doctor and Jack from following immediately. They won't be able to follow the teleport signal to find them.

"Thank you," he whispers harshly in her ear, nipping her earlobe lightly before letting go of her and stepping back. Rose whirls around at him; arm extended, and punches him squarely in the face.

"Don't touch me," she hisses at the Master and he doubles over, clutching his jaw. Within seconds, though, he's standing like she never punched him.

"Chain her," orders the Master at two men in heavy armor. They both rush forwards, grabbing Rose by the arms. Her kicking and squirming does nothing to help as they chain her wrists and ankles on short chains connected to the wall. Once she's secured, the Master waves his hand at the guards and the go to stand at the other side of the plain cement room. With his eyes roving up and down her body, the Master comes to stand three feet in front of Rose. "Now now, Rose, no hitting. Would you like to know what I'm going to do with you?"

Rose doesn't respond, she only glares at him. "I'll take that as a yes. You see, you have all of the power in the Universe. You can do _anything_. And all I want is to transform the worthy humans into Time Lords and kill the rest. Not much to ask, is it? I would rather bring back the old Empire, but we can all see just how well that turned out, now can't we? Once that goal is accomplished," He takes a step closer to her, "Rose," and one more step closer, leaving a distance of barely a foot, "You can be my Queen as we rule the new race of Time Lords. And we'll conquer and rule the entire Universe. What do you think about that?"

In response, Rose spits in his face. Obviously on the end of his string of patience, the Master wipes his face clean with a rag provided by a guard and glares into Rose's eyes. "You'll want it eventually," he hisses at Rose before leaning in and kissing her on the mouth quickly, holding her head with his hands so that she can't pull back. Once he's pulled back on his own, the Master turns away and walks out of the room with one of the guards, leaving Rose to glare after him.

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

"ROSE!" Jack and the Doctor both cry out at the same time as she disappears before their eyes. A hollow feeling is flourishing in both of them as they think back through what has led to this in the past sixty years.

Right after Jack left Rose, he had gone straight to the Doctor, meeting him in Cardiff. After introducing himself to Rory and Amy, he had told the Doctor Rose's story, and her instructions. In Cardiff, they had saved the planet once more for old time's sake before going their separate ways, Jack meeting up with Gwen and saving the human race from the fate of immortality with her, rebuilding Torchwood to its former glory and leaving Earth when Gwen died on the job. Afterwards, he had traversed the Universe for a bit with his 'Space Hopper' before meeting up with the Doctor and travelling alone with him for the rest of the remaining four years. Then, on the day of, they had arrived exactly on time. Only, they had arrived to find the Master and Daleks both on their way to get Rose for the same reason, just about. After the Daleks had spontaneously turned to dust, it had been a race to Rose in which the Master had a head start. And now… She's gone.

Aiming his sonic at the space where they disappeared from, the Doctor in his bowtie tries to reverse their teleport to no avail. "NO! No, he's blocked it!"

Jack turns his attention to his wrist strap, trying to trace the signal. It is blocked. "No tracing the signal. Can't you follow her with the TARDIS?"

The Doctor smiles momentarily at Jack for his idea before running off, down the hall towards the TARDIS. Jack runs after him, watching the Doctor open the doors with a snap so that he doesn't have to stop running until he's at the console, jamming buttons and flipping levers and pumping pumps and hitting something with a mallet. While he does this, he explains to Jack, "The TARDIS know her well enough that she can pinpoint her position in space and time and go to that location… Oh, hohohohoho! He's smart! But I'm SMARTER! I just have to send her a telepathic message to ask her to sort of… tow us through the blocking magnetic field around the planet." The Doctor closes his eyes, placing his hands on his temples and thinking hard to send the telepathic message.

_Rose? Rose, can you hear me?_

_**Doctor! Doctor, oh yes! Yes I can hear you!**_

_Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry! We can get to you; we just need your help._

_**What can I do?**_

_You're going to have to punch a hole in the magnetic fields around the planet your on just big enough for the TARDIS to get through. Can you do that?_

_**I can try.**_

_Good. Try to start it now; we should be there any second._

Then the conversation is ended and Rose opens her eyes to find that the guard is gone down the hall; she is alone. Taking a deep breath to prepare her; Rose closes her eyes and reaches out with her mind, looking for the field. She finds it immediately, finding it wasn't the hard part, and begins her attempts at boring a hole in it. The Master's machine must be covering the field too, though, and she immediately feels intense pain from chipping at the shield. But it can't be impossible to do, she knows, she'll just work through the hurting. Chipping at the magnetic field with her mind, Rose keeps her eyes closed to hide the golden glow and fights hard to show no sign of her pain to the world as to not alert anyone. Almost a minute later, Rose can feel with her mind the TARDIS waiting for the hole just outside of the field, invisible to anyone but her. Encouraged, she tries to finish it in one last blow. And she does, in fact; she shatters the entire field. But she also can't help but to cry out loudly from the pain and slump over, hanging by her arms from the chains in the wall, unconscious.

**Oh my! I know, I know: I should write more and it should be better… But I'm having a huge writer's block; I could barely write this. But I did write it, for all of the people reading my story. Please review and maybe from reviews my writer's block will go away!**


	5. Reunion

**Hello! Oh my, ELEVEN reviews! The most I've ever had before this story was five! Thanks so much for the feedback in the last chapter DancingQueen411, claire83, Scifigeekgirl, and the anonymous reviewer! Here's some more for you all!**

**I own nothing!**

Rose blinks open her eyes wearily, knowing she's only been out for a minute or so and uses a large effort to lift her head and look up. Standing in front of her is the Master, proud and tall with his arms folded. He shakes his head at her, making the 'tsk tsk' sound. "You know," he starts, "It wasn't really very smart of you to do that. Now I have to find the Doctor and capture him, which was hard enough the first time 'round. Besides that, though, I am truly impressed. Your power is just soo great! Too bad it's not enough to stop me, and neither is his. You can't do anything to me or anything I put under the protecting of my machine, not in the long run. And you'll learn to like my plans, you'll learn to join me."

By now, ignoring the pain, Rose has managed to climb to a standing position and glare into his eyes. "If I can't do anything, then why has the Doctor gotten in? Face it: nothing can stop me, nothing has more power than me, and no one can control me. I am the Bad Wolf, a human child that once took the heart of the TARDIS, the Time Vortex into my head and survived it. I made Jack immortal, I dusted the entire Dalek Empire TWICE, I made MYSELF immortal, and I blasted a hole in the walls of the Universe and _walked across the Void_ like I was strolling in a park! I'm Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate. I'm 326 years old, and nothing you do can stop me," snarls Rose at the Master before murmuring just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "Bloody wanker."

The Master and the three guards in the room are so completely focused on (and slightly scared of) Rose that no one notices that Jack and the Doctor had been in the room for the entirety of Rose's speech and part of the Master's. To announce their presence and to show his appreciation of her speech, Jack whistles.

All heads snap in their direction, all eyes on the two new arrivals. "That was a speech and a half, Rosie!"

Rose laughs happily. "Jack! Doctor! Well, where have you two been?" Then she laughs again, a loud and bubbly sound.

Jack grins at her, taking the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor and coming up next to Rose. Setting the screwdriver to the correct setting, he holds it first at the chains at her feet, then her arms. Moments later, Rose is free. As soon as she is, she flings herself into Jack's open arms, laughing into his shoulder. "Nice to see you too, Rosie!" Laughs Jack.

The Doctor, whom has been glaring at the Master most of this time, now turns his attention to Jack and Rose. When she pulls back from Jack, Rose's eyes immediately meet his and big grins blossom on both of their faces. Taking a slightly tentative step forwards, Rose says, "New New Doctor?"

"How do I look?" He asks this with a large smile, taking a slow step forwards also.

"Different," replies Rose, taking one more step forwards.

"Good different, or bad different?" He laughs lightly, remembering the last time they had this conversation.

"Just, different," laughs Rose, remembering also. They both take a step forwards. Then she looks down at his clothing and laughs once more. "Only you could pull off a bow tie." Then, with an almost audible 'snap' of tension, they rush forwards and envelope each other in a hug, the Doctor lifting Rose up off of the ground and spinning her around. A moment later, he sets her down and pulls back a bit, still holding her.

"I-I love you, Rose Tyler," says the Doctor, the feeling written clearly on her face. With everyone in the room watch and Jack keeping the Master from speaking and interrupting the reunion, Rose and the Doctor lean forwards and pull each other into a deep kiss.

A few moments later, they pull back, both grinning and looking into each other's eyes. "If you're finally done with that, I'll have my guards escort you all to your knew cells." Interrupts the Master. It is at this point that the Doctor and Rose notice that Jack is unconscious in one of the guards arms and the other two are approaching them with weapons ready.

**Hi hello! It's me! Yes, I know this was my shortest chapter yet, but I felt it needed to end there! Okay, so am I the only one that adored Rose's speech? I mean, I just LOVED this chapter in general! It was so much fun to write! As always, uber-please review! I'll update soon!**


	6. Fear

**Thanks DancingQueen411, Ultimate Ging, and Scifigeekgirl for reviewing! I own nothing!**

The countdown beeps once more, the number 2 on the screen. Oh, Melody Pond, you've done it again. You love that crazy man just too much to let him die. And he can't die; she's spent her life with him. And he doesn't even know her; no one around her dying place knows who she is… what she is…

So her Time Lord life will be over in a moment, Melody Pond/Williams knows this as the countdown beeps, the screen flashing 1.

And-oh! Oh, this is who she is! The woman in the Stormcage, the mad brilliant woman (such a perfect match for the Doctor)! She's amazing, she's awe-inspiring, and she's a story in a book you can't read. She is Legend.

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

There they all are, the three immortals chained in just the same fashion that Rose was earlier in a line on a wall in front of four guards and the Master, all glaring at him. Rose is in the center with the Doctor and Jack flanking her.

"Now this is satisfying! I _win_!" Laughs the Master gleefully.

Before anyone else can even breathe, Rose snorts. All eyes immediately train on her. "You're far from winning."

"Oh really? How far can I be? I've got my opponents captured, my weapon (you) ready, and the people to conquer eagerly awaiting it all! I've won!" He sounds forceful on the last part.

Rose's face becomes very straight and expressionless. "You've lost, and you've learnt nothing on the way. All that is coming is your further descent." Rose's eyes begin to slowly turn golden, bringing worried looks to Jack and the Doctor's faces and an angry look to the Master's.

"Rose?" calls the Doctor, only to be ignored by the woman in question. With eyes now flaming an energetic gold, she gently tugs at her wrist shackles and they snap open, and then her ankle shackles. Alarmed, the guards rush at her. But with a light movement of her hands, they are thrown to the wall.

"You have brought this upon yourself. Your choices and actions force me to respond! I have awakened fully now, with power you cannot dream of!" Rose's voice seems to have an echo and tendrils of the golden energy encircle Rose as she takes slow and sure steps towards the Master whom is scared so much that he does not seem able to move. "Time and time again you choose to take your own life for granted, thrice you have lost it! Coward in a man's suit, child at the wheel! Your chances are up, Koschei, and may darkness swallow you whole!" With this, Rose stretches an arm out and places it on his chest. The energy seems to seep out from her contact point on him to encompass his body, and then burn him until he is just a small pile of ash on the floor.

Turning around, Rose waves a hand across the air, at the same time saying, "Justice is gifted." The Doctor and Jack fall forwards, their chains more dust on the floor, and watch as Rose loses the golden energy and crumples to the ground, unconscious.

_**~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

_Bad Wolf lives,_

_Only while the Valiant Child survives._

_When her Doctor fears,_

_She is awakened,_

_Legend is alive._

_Three hundred years gone,_

_Still yet to come,_

_The Valiant child will die in battle soon,_

_And the Universes all mourn with great sacrifices._

_From his fear she was born,_

_From his fear she awakened,_

_From his fear she will die,_

_From his fear she will rise._

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

Rose Tyler sighs in her sleep. She waits patiently for the day just weeks away when her life will be complete again for the first time in three hundred years, not knowing what must go wrong. Every day she sings, she knows. Her knowledge does not permit her to remember: every night she predicts. One verse, same one, every night.

Her dreams of his voice, calling her name as she falls in and in and in… the day she died. But it began before that. She speaks, "From his fear she was born, from his fear she awakened, from his fear she will die, and fro his fear she will rise."

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

In her unconscious state with the Doctor cradling her and Jack stroking her hair, Rose speaks, "From his fear she was born, from his fear she awakened, from his fear she will die, and fro his fear she will rise."

This makes both men freeze and look curiously at the woman, not understanding at all what she may mean… and understanding all too well.

They only hope they are not correct.

**Hi hey! Okay, I may be bias, but I think my story is getting better and better… Let me know if you agree or disagree in a review! So so sorry it was so so short but there is so so much in it! I'll try to make the next one longer! I'll update soon!**


	7. Omnisient

**Oh my goodness, wow... 18 reviews, 10 favorites, and 19 alerts if I remember correctly. Thank you all so much, also for getting it close to 1,500 hits! You're all awesome! And sorry for the huge wait for the update! I own nothing!**

Yawning lightly and stretching a bit, Rose slowly blinks her eyes open and takes in her surroundings. She is in her room on the TARDIS, lying in her bed with Jack and the Doctor on either side of her. Grinning sheepishly from embarrassment, Rose asks, "So how'd we get out?"

This has both Jack and the Doctor furrowing their brows in confusion. She... She doesn't remember? The Doctor ends up the one to speak. "You don't remember?"

She shrugs. "I haven't the foggiest. All I remember is a huge pain in my head and then passing out. How did you two manage it, and where's the Master?"

At a loss for words, the Doctor looks closely at Rose, causing her to blush and look away... towards Jack while he explains uncomfortably, "Um... Rose, he's dead. You sort of started glowing gold, told him off, and... You placed your hand on his chest and the gold energy seemed to seep from you to him. Then, after you unlocked us, you passed out. You talked about him fully awakening you."

Rose pales as his words sunk in. "I... I killed him?" And, after that fact finishes sinking in, Rose begins to hyperventilate.

Desperately trying to calm her down, the Doctor fumbles in his pockets and pulls out a paper bag and hands it to her, making her breathe into it while saying, "Calm down, Rose. It's alright, I promise! Rose?"

Interrupting the Doctor's babbling, Jack begins calmly, "Rose, listen to me. For over one hundred years, you worked for Torchwood in the alternate Universe. You can tell me that you haven't once killed someone or something. And this is the exact same thing-you killed someone destructive, murderous, and insane. And, just like always, you saved innumerable lives by doing so. Just please realize that you did what you had to and it's done. Over. And it's right."

Letting Jack's words wash over her and realizing the truth in them, Rose calms down and begins to breath normally.

After a bit of silence, Rose speaks out, "How long was I out?"

Jack and the Doctor exchange a look that confuses Rose before the Doctor responds, "Just an hour. Actually, you should probably sleep a bit longer. It's been a long day."

Rose is curious to know whatever they aren't telling her but she is sure that they won't say right this moment. Yawning lightly, she replies, "Sure, Doctor. Good night Jack, good night Doctor." Then the two men leave her room, waving and calling their good byes as they exit.

Once in the hall, the two men look to each other with tense expressions. "She doesn't remember. I'm betting that she doesn't know anything about what she said in her sleep," says Jack.

The Doctor shakes his head. "You're probably correct. But we can worry about that later. For now, you should rest also. Good night Captain." Jack watches the Doctor turn and walk away, resisting the urge to ask him if he'd be sleeping at all that night, knowing that he wouldn't. Looking down at his feet, his mind traveling one hundred miles per minute, Jack walks towards his own bedroom aboard the TARDIS.

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

_Bad Wolf lives,_

_Only while the Valiant Child survives._

_When her Doctor fears,_

_She is awakened,_

_Legend is alive._

_Three hundred years gone,_

_Still yet to come,_

_The Valiant child will die in battle soon,_

_And the Universes all mourn with great sacrifices._

_From his fear she was born,_

_From his fear she awakened,_

_From his fear she will die,_

_From his fear she will rise._

_The Oncoming Storm,_

_His lesson of Demons Run long forgotten,_

_Harsh with despair,_

_Hard and Cold._

_When Doctor means Soldier,_

_This is the time,_

_And that is the cause._

_Three hundred years gone,_

_And still yet to come,_

_The Valiant Child will die in battle so very soon,_

_When the Storm has come._

_The Valiant Child,_

_The Eye of the Storm,_

_The Bad Wolf is Legend._

_The Oncoming Storm,_

_Soon to arrive,_

_In to battle he rushes,_

_The Doctor will cause wounds._

_When Doctor means Soldier,_

_all will be lost._

_Valiant Child, Bad Wolf, and Legend,_

_Unify as one,_

_Awoken._

_She is our hope,_

_She is our last chance._

_But the Eye of the Storm,_

_When down on her knees,_

_Is to be swallowed whole._

_Only Storm Remains._

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

Somewhere far, far away:

"We've come home, Doctor," comes the voice of an enemy long forgotten. And when no one can see them, they run.

**Hi! Oh my, that was a very foreshadow-y chapter! Please let me know in a review if you liked it, and go ahead and take a guess at what some of it means! I'll update soon! Sorry it was so short!  
><strong>


	8. Dawning

**Hi! Just freaking out over here because… 22 reviews, 1 community, over 2,000 hits, 10 favorites, and 23 alerts! Oh WOW! Thanks to everyone who got me to that, and to everyone that continually is following this story! I had no idea it would ever get past 1 review and 500 hits or something like that! I own nothing!**

Gasping, Rose sits bolt upright in bed, only to become immediately dizzy. Placing a hand on her head, Rose remembers what surprised her enough to awaken her so suddenly.

In her dream, Rose remembers it being completely real-not just a dream. And she had seen something no other had done before: Rose Tyler saw a Weeping Angel move. It hadn't sprung to life like she would image it does, it had moved slowly, remaining stone, but mobile. And it had spoken to her in a surprisingly human voice. "From his fear she was born, from his fear she awakened, from his fear she will die, from his fear she will rise."

Rose Tyler _recognized_ those words. Somehow, somewhere, some when… Rose had heard that before. And she had heard something else entirely with it.

_Three hundred years gone,_

_And still yet to come,_

_The Valiant Child will die in battle so very soon,_

_When the Storm has come. _

Yes. And, even before that; _and the lost girl, so far away from home. __The valiant child__, who __will die in battle__ so very soon…_

'_Oh. Right, to the devil… Well, three hundred six years must have been soon to it, it was ancient,' _thinks Rose, realizing what this all means. "Oh, oh god…"

Jumping out of bed, Rose stands for a moment and tries to decide what to do. After a moment, she decides just to go through day normally. So she showers and dresses, dries her hair, and brushes her teeth. After a dab of make-up, she exits her room and heads to one of the many kitchens.

In the kitchen are Jack and the Doctor, both sitting silently over bowls of cereal, looking lost in thought.

'_What could she have meant by, 'from his fear she was born, from his fear she awakened, from his fear she will die, from his fear she will rise'? Could she really have meant… No, I won't let myself think that.'_

'_It's got to be. Rose said… From his fear, that means when the Doctor is really afraid (not often). So, she was born... the day on Satellite Five. She awakened… When she killed the Master yesterday. She will… die. She said; from his fear she will die… But I've got to be wrong. She _can't_ die… What else could it be?'_

Yawning lightly and trying not to think in general, Rose pours water in a self-heating kettle for tea and sits on the counter while she waits.

"Hello, Rose," says the Doctor, standing from the table and placing his now-empty bowl in the sink. Leaning on the counter, he watches her for a moment.

"'Mornin' Doctor. Something wrong?" Rose tilts her head slightly and watches him also, eyes completely focused and intent on avoiding the thoughts in the quiet part of her brain that whisper about her revelation this morning.

The Doctor opens his mouth, likely about to deny that anything is wrong, when Jack interrupts him. "I know the Doctor doesn't have the guts to say it and I certainly don't want to, but it has to be said. Rose, you said something in your sleep just after you saved us yesterday."

Rose nods, suddenly seeming very interested in the cabinets to her left as she says, "I was hoping I hadn't said it aloud."

At her words, Jack's and the Doctor's eyes widen in curiosity. She knew what she said? Seeing their expressions, Rose continues, "Did I say something like: From his fear she was born, from his fear she awakens, from his fear she will die, and from his fear she will rise?"

The Doctor takes a deep breath in before responding, "That's exactly what you said. Do you know what it means?"

Not wanting to say the exact words, Rose replies, "The Devil-or whatever 'e was-knew. And Dalek Caan knew. And you two know. You know exactly what it means." Taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling with a sarcastic smile, "And we didn't even get to take just one random adventure before it happens. Sittin' here, straight out of jail, and we have to go." Rose jumps off of the counter and starts out of the kitchen and towards the console room, the Doctor and Jack running after her. "We have to go _right now_."

Arriving in the console room, Rose begins to flips switches and push buttons. And off they go, the old machine groaning with the obvious noise that means the parking brake is still on. Holding on to the bars with iron grips, trying hard not to fall over, are Jack and the Doctor.

"Rose! Rose, where are we going?" The Doctor asks this of Rose who now stands, holding onto the console with the same iron grip, with one tear rolling down her determined face. All of a sudden, the TARDIS comes to a jolting stop and, regaining her balance, Rose comes right up to the Doctor and Jack.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Rose explains a little bit. "I saw… I saw Weeping Angels in my dream. And it wasn't a dream, because outside of those doors are hundred of them. Specifically, every last one that went into the Crack in the Wall when you were with Amelia Pond. An army of them, even Angel Bob, and someone else long forgotten. Because when I was travelling with you, we met the devil. You kill his body, and I killed his consciousness. Except, we didn't stop to think _why was that black whole right there, right then?_ It was a Crack. A Crack caused that black whole, and a Crack was at the center of it."

Without needing to say it at all, the Doctor knows what she means now, Rose continues. "Toby is leading them."

**Sooo… Hello! I don't think it's really very mysterious at all what happens in the next chapter… But go ahead and guess anyways! I'd love to hear what you think will happen. And who saw that coming? Who knew right off the bat that it would be angels? Anyone guess that is would be the Cracks? I want to know! Thanks for reading, I'll update soon! And sorry it was once again extremely short, I don't think I will ever be able to make another long chapter…**


	9. This is the Story of the Day I Died

**Well... Blimey. 25 reviews, 2,552 hits, 1 community, 12 favorites, and 26 alerts. That's... Oh my gosh, thanks everyone! Here's the next chapter, the BBC owns Doctor Who.**

Blinking once, the Doctor just stares at Rose in shock and horror... And a small amount of fear. Not true fear, _not yet_. Rose watches him carefully, turmoil building to a bursting point inside of her.

Jack, meanwhile, is lost on who exactly Danny is. But he heard he story of the Angels with Angel Bob and Amy from the Doctor before. "Um... Who is Toby?"

The Doctor continues to stare at Rose while she takes a deep breath and turns to Jack, explaining, "We went, once, to a small planet orbiting a black whole. There were people on the planet, drilling to the core to find what kept in orbiting. Only, once they finished drilling, they began losing orbit. And Tobey, a translator, was trying to translate some ancient writing when he... His eyes would turn red and the writing would cover his skin. The Doctor went down to the core of the planet and found it was _the devil_ keeping it orbiting. But it was just the body, not the consciousness, down there. He killed it. But the consciousness was already in Tobey. So, while we were escaping on their ship, Tobey was all red eyed, and I shot the wind shield and unbelted him. He flew out the window and we assumed him dead. We were reunited and it was all fine. Never once did we stop to wonder why the black whole was there and then specifically."

Jack nods in understanding. "So the consciousness of the devil is out there, leading an army of Weeping Angels?" Rose nods while moving closer to the Doctor, slipping her hand into his and squeezing it tightly, enough to make him move. He puts and arm around her and looks at Jack. "Woh, god," mutters Jack, just like he did the day they were all reunited and ready to face the Daleks on the Crucible.

Rose smiles for a moment, almost laughing lightly. "Ready?" She asks the Doctor, looking up at him. Wordlessly, he leans forwards and places a lingering kiss on her lips. This is all she needs to know his answer.

The Doctor removes his arm but keeps hold of Rose's hand, who reaches out the other hand to take Jack's. And, together, they walk to the door, taking a collective breath. Then, knowing they'll never do it if they don't now, they walk out of the doors, the Doctor shutting and locking them behind the three with a snap of his fingers. None of them drop each other's hands as they take in the hundreds of Weeping Angels, fully restored, snarling at them in stone states. Standing a few feet closer to the three than the Angels are an Angel and Toby, Toby being all red-eyed and writing coated and the Angel being Angel Bob.

"Toby, Angel Bob, why are you here?" Asks the Doctor. "Why now, and why here?" Looking around, the Doctor recognizes this as Demons Run.

Angel Bob is the one to respond. "We're here, Doctor, not by our choice but by force. The crack spit us out here and now, and told the Valiant child of this and her fate.

Before the Doctor can respond, Toby adds, "The lost child so far from home, the Valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."

The Doctor tries very hard to contain his anger and fear for his Rose, his caring and Jeopardy-Friendly Rose Tyler. But the anger and fear... they are building. And Rose can feel his fear in her heart-she knows what is coming. "Don't say that," growls the Doctor. "Why did the Crack spit you out here? Now?" At this point, he drops Rose's hand and steps forwards, facing Tobey and Angel Bob evenly.

Angel Bob responds once more. "To fulfill the prophecy."

"PROPHECIES LIE!" Roars the Doctor, mind racing as he hopes that he can find a way to send them back, and soon. His thoughts, though, are cut off by the rough voice of Toby (The Devil), with Rose murmuring his words quietly, recognizing them, unable to stop herself.

"Bad Wolf lives, only while the Valiant Child survives. When her Doctor fears, she is awakened. Legend is alive." The Doctor glances at Toby before rushing to Rose, grabbing her arms desperately while she says the words. As his fear builds, he watches her eyes begin to glow. His fear builds more, they glow more.

"Three hundred years gone, still yet to come, the Valiant Child will die in battle soon, and the Universes all mourn with great Sacrifices." As her golden glow builds, his fear builds, And he runs to stand right in Toby's face, menacing.

"You stop that, right now! Stop!" In response, Toby sticks his arm out and clamps a hand around the Doctor's throat, choking him. With the Doctor struggling to release the grasp and breath, Rose struggles to break the trance, and the Angels laugh. With Rose's voice strained and painful and Toby's voice slightly like a victory speech (slightly), the words continue.

"From his fear she was born, from his fear she awakened, from his," straining to cut off, panting hard, Rose's next words come out through her teeth,  
>"fear she will die, from his fear she will rise." Finally, with the Doctor's fear at a crescendo, Rose cuts off in the prophecy and she stands tall, face hard, surrounded in the golden energy. Everyone stops to look at her. Drawing a finger in a jagged line through the air, Rose opens a Crack behind all of the stone Weeping Angels. Surprise makes Toby drop the Doctor.<p>

"This ends, now and forever more," begins Rose with an eery echo in her voice. "Once all belonging to the Void are through the Crack, it closes. In with you, every one!" Waving her hand across the air before her, the Angels all go flying, screaming, into the Void. Toby, however, does not.

But these immense acts have weakened Rose. Without losing the gold energy swirling around her, Rose falls forwards to her hands and knees, gasping. Jack and the Doctor rush towards her, Toby walking up behind them. Before they can make it to Rose, Toby has both held by their throats in his hand. The scuffle makes Rose look up with her golden eyes, her long a slightly wavy, dark brown hair swirling in the gold around her like she's underwater. Jack and the Doctor watch her with wide eyes while they clutch and claw at the hands around their necks.

Rose stands, ignoring the golden tears trailing down her face, and slowly walks towards the three of them. _The lost child, so far from home_, I am home, this is where I belong. With Jack, on the TARDIS... With the Doctor. _The Valiant Child to die in battle so soon_, Not die: I can't die. I'll be in the Void, though. Stuck, forever gone from my loved ones. _This is the story of the day I died._

Arriving at the three men before her, Rose reaches up and grabs the hands on her loved ones' necks, tugging lightly and freeing the Doctor and Jack before letting go. Her face is solemn but accepting. Toby stands and waits behind Rose as the gently pushes Jack and the Doctor away when they go to try to protect her. Taking a deep breath, she looks silently at the both of them once more and states, "I have to take him. I have to go and destroy them all where they linger in the Void." And, before either of them can protest otherwise, Rose turns on the spot and runs, grabbing Toby around the middle on the way and pulling him with her as she runs at the crack. Her thoughts as she runs are crystal clear. _Because, even though I belong with them, I have to go. Everyone knows... The Crack won't close unless I go in. A great, big, time and space mess to shut it up for a while would be the Doctor. To shut it up forever? That would be me._

Taking one last breath, Rose runs into the Void, pulling Toby in with her, and doesn't look back.

From Demons Run, Jack and the Doctor rush forwards as the crack int the wall closes, leaving behind no trace but the hole in their hearts where she belongs. Falling to his knees, the Doctor cries for Rose Tyler.

**Hi! I don't know what you guys think, but I kind of wish that that was a bit more powerful. Except, it was the most powerful I could get it. Oh well... Sorry, this was short too... Urgh, whatever. I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you thought, what you think will happen, if you hate me for separating them again, and anything else you'd like to add! I'll update soon! Next chapter will have a list of everybody whose ever reviewed my story, as a thanks.**


	10. Run

**Hi! I hope you like this, and the BBC owns Doctor Who. Rose Tyler was played by Billie Piper, the wonderful pop singer then actor. The current Doctor is played by the handsome Matt Smith. :D - smiley face!**

**List of all who've reviewed, SO SORRY IF I MISSPELL YOUR NAME!:**

**Scifigeekgirk, Claire83, Mrs. 11, Rwyf-Yn-y-Blaidd-Drwg, TheOnyxRose, TheDoctorAndRoseAsItShouldBe, Dr. Christie, ValaEnVash, Ultimate Ging, DancingQueen411, TwiCloiser89, Pilcrow, Dreamcatcher49, and someone who didn't leave a name. Thank you so much, every one of you. It means the WORLD, no, the UNIVERSES, to me. And to the two Communities this is in, all people who have favorited and alerted this, and anyone whose even just viewed it. Thanks!**

Eyes glowing and the gold still swirling around her power, Rose turns as if she's underwater in the nothingness of the Void, the need to run from the enemies behind her overwhelming. So, holding her left hand out before her, she does that. Her feet pump against a golden substance that is only underneath her as she runs from them all, eyes wide and hair whipping around behind her in her attempt to get away from them.

She does put distance, and a large amount of it, but the voice looming in her mind tells her the unavoidable truth. The Void is nothingness and it is everything. The Void has no light, no sense of time-it is forever. And Rose knows, as she'll be here for that forever, that she'll be caught eventually. Even Legend gets tired. She only hopes that she can run long enough for her power to charge up so that she can make them all dust in the nothingness around her. Alone forever is better than destroying the Universes from chains and shackles in the enemies' clutches forever.

_**~~~Bad Wold~~~**_

One year ago today, the Doctor lost Rose once more. He had cried for hours.

It was unfair; he loved her, a fact he'd only gotten to tell her once, and the Universe kept taking her from him. After that day, he'd bottled it up like always and gone back to life. Jack had left: he hadn't been able to stand staying on the TARDIS without Rose any longer.

The Doctor, whom had left Amy and Rory on earth just after Jack had told him about Rose, had found the couple again and they traveled together. But just a day ago, they had returned home to live a real life for a bit. The Doctor promised to visit, but he knew he most likely wouldn't. And they knew it too.

Life, for the Doctor, was a bleak existence. Every day he woke up and made his tea: it didn't taste like the way Rose had made it. He went on adventures: they weren't as fun without Rose. He ran: he felt as if he couldn't run as fast without he hand in his. And he fought. Every day, Doctor became a word for warrior in more cultures. The Storm has come, and it may never blow away.

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

Rose didn't know why, and she didn't know how; but she has been running for a year. Never stopping, never running, because she can't. She found out long ago that she can't destroy anything if the Doctor doesn't fear it. All she can do is run, run, run, and run. But the Angels and the Cybermen and the Daleks and Toby; they're catching up. And Rose knows she can't run forever.

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

Ten years have passed from the day the Doctor lost Rose for yet another time. He's had three more companions (A ditzy brunette named Jo Jo, a serious girl with a secret wild side and weight on her shoulders named Vex, and a famous race car driver named Helena with blue streaks in her blond hair), he's been on many adventures... But they're all gone and he can only miss Rose more. Kneeling silently before the big, empty wall that once had a Crack on it in Demons Run, the Doctor wishes more than ever that she could come back.

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

Rose pants hard, desperately trying not to slow down. Time Votex be damned, she is only human. Ten years of running is extremely impressive, but it will come to an end soon. All of her enemies, Angels in the lead (They only turn to stone when Rose looks at them, here in the Void), are just meters behind. And she can feel it in her burning limbs, her muscles, her heart. She'll have to stop soon. The road she's been paving stopped disappearing behind her years ago, they all have and easy surface to follow her on. The burning in her muscles is finally too much and Rose begins to fall forwards, only stopped by a strong grip on her arms that pulls her roughly to a standing position, only stopping when she glances over her shoulder. An Angel, Angel Bob, is holding her up. Trying to fight but failing in her tiredness, Rose is forced to face down thousands of Daleks, Cybermen, Angels, and Toby. Her mind once again returns to the fact that the Cybermen and Daleks are from the first time she lost the Doctor and Toby and the Angels are from the last time.

All at once, the representatives of each species are yelling at her.

"You will do our bidding," from the Daleks.

"You will serve us," from the Cybermen.

"Return my body and my glory," from Toby.

"Set us free in time and space," from Angel Bob.

Overloading, Rose struggles to break the rules of her power and not to hyperventilate. _If only the Doctor knew to fear them_.

**Hi! Hello! Sorry it was horrendously short! I hope you liked it, please review! I'll update soon!**


	11. Tumbling

**Thanks everyone who's reviewed, favorite, alerted, and the two communities for adding my story! I just want to gloat a bit as I'm so very excited about this-Stormcage has over 3 thousand views to date!**

_All at once, the representatives of each species are yelling at her._

_"You will do our bidding," from the Daleks._

_"You will serve us," from the Cybermen._

_"Return my body and my glory," from Toby._

_"Set us free in time and space," from Angel Bob._

_Overloading, Rose struggles to break the rules of her power and not to hyperventilate. _If only the Doctor knew to fear them.

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

How could he ever have done anything? What powers did he posses to save her from eternal torture?

Last of his kind, Time Lord Victorious, the Oncoming Storm. The Doctor could have done nothing; and she, everything.

Still, he feels immense guilt with his mindset that he should have somehow saved her, his one and only. This is his weakness, and this is his curse.

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

Taking a deep breath and clearing her head, Rose tries to block out the aliens fighting over her, destroying each other before her. Focusing, Rose hopes that what she thinks is a loophole in the powers of the Bad Wolf is really going to work. With great effort, Rose adds gravity to the nothingness of the Void. The Gravity is suddenly so intense that Toby, Rose, and the Cybermen are forced to kneel while the Angles turn to stone and the Daleks are unable to lift their weapons and eye stalks. Still focused over the cries of her immobile enemies, she makes another effort and the road she's been paving for years from golden time vortex energy to run on disappears.

And they all fall. Tumbling, turning, twisting, screaming, but never stopping. Hundreds of Angels and Cybermen and Daleks, Rose, and Toby fall through the nothingness of the Void in which Legend has added gravity forty times more intense than that of Jupiter.

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

_The Void,_

_The Howling,_

_In Hell we tumble._

_Farther and Farther and yet not closer to the bottom,_

_And still we fall._

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

One hundred years later, the Doctor has regenerated twice. On his thirteenth regeneration, he's finally ginger. And he seems to have moved on. In his hearts, she still holds a place. But he is forced to see her as gone, loved and lost. He knows that his Rose, just like his home planet and his people, will never be returned to him.

So he goes on through the days and the motions, he smiles and laughs and enchants humans. He has companions and he meets up with Jack occasionally. He mourns her, and he loves her. But he keeps going on.

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

_**~~~Bad Wolf~~~**_

One hundred years later, and still they fall.

_This is the Howling,_

_And this is the Void._

_Hell is the place,_

_Where something is nothing,_

_And nothing is all._

_Silence so loud,_

_And darkness so bright._

_This is the Howling,_

_And this is the Void._

_Hell is my home,_

_And Hell is my prison,_

_And here, in hell, is where you find my Stormcage._

**YOU'VE GOT TO READ THIS LAST AUHTOR'S NOTE!**

**Well hello! Hi! That's it! That's the end! That, ladies and gents, was Stormcage! I really hope you loved it, and please let me know if you did. And, right now, I'm toying with the idea of a sequel! Yes, everybody, and that sequel would be the only way for me to write a happy ending for Rose and the Doctor and Jack alongside them. But I don't know if I should.**

**So, here's this: if I get five reviews saying I should do a sequel, I will. And I will post one last chapter on this saying yes I'll do it and this will be its name. If I don't get that five review quota (or more), though, then I won't write it and the story will just be left as that. Again: I hope you loved it, please review!**


	12. Author's Note Breaking Out

Oh my fuzzy Lord Voldemort! So: 12 people reviewed and said yes please for a sequel in less than one day! EEP! This means that; yes, I will be doing a sequel!

I wanted to, first and before I describe the sequel, state the stats (hehe... alliteration!)!

13,630 words.

11 chapters.

43 reviews.

3,536 hits.

2 C2s (communities).

13 favorites.

28 alerts.

And now, I will figuratively raise my glass to my best story yet- let's hope the next one is even better!

Alright! So, that's done with! Here's a brief description and the name for the sequel! (It's almost like I'm releasing a trailer!)

_Breaking Out by Angelic Toaster_

_Legend is, as Legend does. But even the Valiant Child couldn't handle this alone. A Storm is blowing in, one wash away and long forgotten._

_Deep in the Howling, a place like a Void, is Hell with bright darkness and full nothingness. When nothing has something is when they are Breaking Out._

_And after one hundred years of tumbling, being on land is a bit dizzying. The sequel to Stormcage._

So, keep and eye out for that, it should be up soon!

Over and out!

-Angelic Toaster

**EDIT! The first chapter on Breaking Out is... out!**


End file.
